


Please Be Naked

by lovelyrhink (crimsonwinter)



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett and Link
Genre: Barcelona AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switch!rhink, my heart needed this, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/lovelyrhink
Summary: Early in the summer of next year, in a universe not quite like this one, Rhett takes Link to Barcelona.





	Please Be Naked

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed some romantic Barcelona smut. Forgive me.

“Get a load of that view.”

“I know, the sky is beautiful.”

“Not what I was talkin’ about.”

Rhett stays back, soft eyes catching the ridiculous slopes of Link’s body. Those shoulders and that perfect ass? An incredible view, indeed.

He smirks at himself and saunters forward, two flutes of champagne in either hand. Rhett comes upon Link from behind and brings both arms around him, settling his beardy chin on Link’s shoulder and joining him in admiring the Spanish sunset.

Early in the summer of next year, in a universe not quite like this one, Rhett takes Link to Barcelona. It’s the romantic getaway they’ve been seeking for nearly two years, and both Rhett and Link have plans to make it a trip the other won’t soon forget.

They’d found their relationship somewhere within the motion of their internet show, long after their crew members had placed their bets. Everyone who knew the boys was waiting for it to happen, two single best friends and the natural progression to lovers, and when it did, not even Rhett and Link’s dogs were surprised. It might have taken a few months of Link flirting with his hips, popping his ass at every opportunity, and a few more after that for Rhett to notice his own eye-wandering and lip-licking, but eventually, friend dates became real dates, and quickly the two were boyfriends.

Neither Rhett or Link could pinpoint the exact science, really, it all just… happened. It was a seamless blend of flirtation and action, of kisses and more kisses, and soon enough, Rhett’s whisking Link away to a gorgeous hotel on the coast of Spain. And Link, well, Link doesn’t mind a bit.

That brings us to this moment, here on the balcony, with Link aglow before the sunset. Rhett, ever the romantic, splurged for a top-level hotel room with a bird’s-eye view of the city. Barcelona is picturesque, a paradise all their own, and from high above, the two can see the wirings of roads and buildings, and beyond, the sea. The sky is pink-orange in the setting sun, casting the world below in rose, and for Rhett, having Link here, overlooking it from their red-brick balcony, is the whole point. All his life, Link’s always been the goddamn point.

Rhett sets both champagne flutes on the balcony edge and gets his hands on Link’s waist. He presses close against Link’s body and sways, rocking the both of them to the faint strummings of a distant guitarist. He nibbles Link’s neck and touches all he can; the stomach, the waist, the hips. Link tips his head back in a pleasured groan, and Rhett tightens his hold.

“I’ve got you,” he husks, fingertips playing at the hem of Link’s shirt. “All to myself, I’ve got you.”

“Mmm, and whatcha gonna do with me?”

“Well,” Rhett curls his arms tight on Link’s belly. “Was thinkin’ I’d romance you a bit, feed you cookies and champagne, then maybe get you alone in the bedroom.”

“Who says I’ll follow you to the bedroom?” Link twists in Rhett’s arms, catching his eyes. Rhett takes a moment for himself in the blue, big eyes prettier than the day they met.

Rhett reaches for a champagne glass and brings it to Link’s lips. He tips it back and watches, greedy, as Link drinks. “I think you will. Enough of these, and I know you will.”

Half the flute is gone when Rhett pulls back, and Link’s flushed a bit breathless. He likes when Rhett feeds him, makes him drink, this Rhett knows. Encouragement makes Link even sillier.

Link flips his body completely and leans against the balcony to face Rhett. He gives Rhett one shiny-lipped kiss before reaching for the second flute. Link twines one arm ‘round Rhett’s neck and tightens a fist in his hair, pulling his head back to open his mouth. He speaks low, teasing, as he tips bubbly past Rhett’s lips. “If I’m gettin’ tipsy,” he says, grinning at the dribble out the corner of Rhett’s mouth, “then you’re comin’, too.” Link keeps his fist tight in Rhett’s hair until Rhett’s finished two-thirds of it, then lets him breathe.

Rhett’s cheeks are pink, eyes wild, ‘cuz _damn,_ he sure does love it when Link plays payback. Spurred by the taste of alcohol and Link’s sultry grin, Rhett wastes no time in pressing their wet mouths together, pulling Link as tight as he can against his body and smooching him senseless. Link clings, licks into Rhett’s mouth and shifts his hips, and the darkening sunset is forgotten. They kiss for a good long while, reveling in being able to kiss each other like they want to, all grabby hands and tongue. When they part, kiss-soft lips and smirking mouths, Link turns back to the sunset. He keeps Rhett close, hand on his waist, as they watch the sun dip beneath the sea.

The two spend the last of the sunlight chatting, speaking of plans for the following day and lamenting the dogs back home. Once the stars are out, Rhett disappears to fetch cookies and more champagne, and returns to Link grinning like he’s got a secret.

He hands the plate to Link, who takes two cookies, and sets about refilling their flutes.

“What are you smilin’ about?” Link asks.

Rhett takes a cookie and claims the lounge chair beside Link. His eyes dance between the stars and his boy, and he grins wider. “I’m just happy.”

Link says nothing as he eats his cookies. He sips champagne as Rhett continues.

“Bein’ here with you… Gosh, I can’t even say.”

“Try.”

Reaching for Link’s hand, Rhett gives him an earnest look. “It’s a dream I didn’t know I had, this moment right here. This city, this view, and havin’ you like I have you… It’s all a guy could ask for.” Rhett takes a breath, eyes on the darkening sky. “Link, of all we’ve done together, all the places we’ve gone, gettin’ you alone thousands of miles from home is definitely top of the list.”

Link squeezes Rhett’s hand and offers a smile in return. “We just got here. We got two whole weeks to bump that list even higher.”

Heart aflutter in knowing the truth of it, Rhett brings Link’s hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to his knuckles. He mouths a thank-you that holds more weight than he lets on, and Link cups his cheek. His eyes hold Rhett steady, forever placing him at home, despite being in another country all together.

They breathe matching sighs, chests warm with pride.

The night, while dark, is not cold, and the two take a moment to hold hands and count the stars, just as they did when eight-year-olds stargazing in Rhett’s uncle’s field. These stars are new, different constellations in a different sky, and Rhett’s alight with wishes. Fortunately, all of them have already come true.

Rhett leans to kiss Link’s cheek, the two finish off their champagne, and, holding off on too many cookies, Rhett plans the next move.

“C’mon,” Rhett says. “Let’s go inside.”

Rhett leads Link from the balcony into the hotel room. He opens the double doors and pulls Link inside, immediately awash in the heat and scent of lit candles. Link drops Rhett’s hand and gives a small gasp, standing before the most romantic set-up yet.

The cookies were a ploy to distract Link from Rhett lighting candles and sprinkling rose petals around the bed, and it worked. The hotel room itself is grandiose, a large, king-sized canopy bed and elegant paintings on the walls, complete with a warm, Spanish-inspired color theme, but Rhett’s additions make it magical. There’s a full bouquet of roses on the nightstand, along with a box of Link’s favorite chocolates and a note with an ink heart. Wide-eyed in love, Link can’t help but go to the bed, stepping around the petals and putting his hands on the red satin bedspread. Rhett watches him admire the place and tilt his nose to catch the cinnamon-rose candles. Link gives Rhett a grateful look over his shoulder, and Rhett warms at knowing he’s made Link happy.

Rhett’s leaning suave against the wall, and he quirks a brow at Link’s expression. He’s about to say something smarmy when Link crosses back to him and leaps into a well-deserved smooch. Link takes Rhett’s waist in his hands and kisses up, rubbing his face in Rhett’s beard and nosing into Rhett’s cheeks, and Rhett’s hands quickly find Link’s hips. They sway, locked in a lasting kiss, before Link pulls off, takes Rhett’s hand again, and walks himself backwards towards the bed.

“You sneaky bastard,” he says, sitting. He pulls Rhett onto his lap, and Rhett chuckles with tipsy clumsiness.

“Told you,” Rhett finds balance on Link’s shoulders, “it’s a dream come true.”

This time, Link’s the one to mouth his thanks, and soon Rhett’s claiming another kiss. They don’t talk much after that, and instead let the romantic ambience speak for them. Rhett guides Link to lay back on the bed, crawling over him until Link’s head is framed by his arms. Rhett gives him a grounding look, and through the haze of champagne, candles, and the whirlwind of a holiday away, Link stares back, confident as ever. Link bites his lip as if to say, _You gonna fuck me, or what?_ and that’s when Rhett starts touching him.

Barefoot and dressed down in soft t-shirts and blue jeans, Rhett and Link follow the familiar grooves of pleasure, Rhett’s touches matched by Link at every turn. Rhett starts with Link’s hips, squeezes the solid bone and slips down the outer edge of his thighs, claiming the length of him with greedy hands. He sweeps to cover the curve of Link’s legs, and with little impatience, Link grunts something that sounds like he wants Rhett to take off his jeans. With a smirk, Rhett locks eyes with Link and unbuttons, never breaking the gaze as he strips the denim off Link’s legs, leaving them beautifully bare. When Rhett looks again, he finds Link’s not in boxers at all, but small, black lace panties, leaving the upper parts of his legs as bare as the rest. Rhett gets his hands on Link’s upper thighs immediately.

“Damnit, Neal, how long you been wearin’ this?”

Link doesn’t respond and instead stretches out, letting Rhett admire the long line of his body, panties and all. Rhett rears back just enough to take in the full sight of his boyfriend on display, petting his hands down Link’s form, eyes following. He’s absolutely delectable in nothing but a tight red t-shirt and panties, black lace doing little to constrain the junk between his legs. Rhett smacks his mouth, thirsty.

It’s another kiss, hands right where they like to be, before Rhett’s touching lower, cupping Link through the lace and squeezing gentle. Link curves at the pleasure, bucks his hips and whines encouragement to keep touching. Rhett loves the sound of Link in wanting, and he revels at the heavy weight of Link swelling in his palm, but in a heady state like this, he needs Link’s words.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Rhett offers, fingers dancing along the hem at Link’s hip.

Link smiles into his answer, perfect teeth. “Take my shirt off.”

Rhett does as Link asks, getting his hands on the flat stretch of his stomach before peeling from the bottom, up over Link’s head and off his arms. He casts the shirt away and loses his breath at what he sees, there underneath. Along with Link’s panties, Link’s working a black lace camisole, two sizes too small and certainly not meant for the shape of Link’s impossible body. The top sits high on Link’s chest, tight to his skin and slightly ill-fitting, fabric stretching in triangles by his armpits to accommodate for his massive shoulders. It’s sheer enough that Rhett can see Link’s dark chest hair and nipples, and he’s almost too masculine for the softness of it, too much hard muscle. Rhett warms at the look of him. He’s fucking gorgeous.

“You’re fuckin’ gorgeous,” Rhett husks, hands tracing patterns in the smooth black lace. His fingers follow the straps, delicate in the dip of Link’s clavicle. “You look so damn good like this, bo.”

“Thought you might appreciate,” Link answers, puffing his chest out to tease Rhett properly. It works, and Rhett openly gazes at Link’s chest, smitten.

Link flushes a pretty shade of pink and sweeps a hand through his hair. A good portion of it is silver now, and it glints in the peeking moonlight. The moon isn’t shy-faced tonight, but the latter, bold as she comes through the balcony doors, soft blue and slightly lonely. Link’s a dark angel in her silver, and Rhett wants nothing more than to follow him to Heaven.

Indeed, Link’s a dream in a two-piece getup like this, little black panties and a girl’s top to match, and Rhett grumbles his appreciation as he moves his hands under the lace. “You know I love you in lingerie, baby,” he says, and it’s true, “but right now I need you naked.” Rhett’s hot for Link in any form, of course, but tonight, he’s craving Link’s skin.

Link barely has time to hum his approval before Rhett’s tugging at the camisole hem, stripping the final layer from Link’s fevered skin. He casts it away like the shirt, eager to have Link in the best way, eager to have Link in the nude.

“Please, baby,” Rhett’s whispering, hands hot on Link’s bare body. “Please let me fuck you naked. I wanna fuck you naked.”

Link seems to like this, given the sound he whines out, and spreads his legs to fit his lace-cradled cock and balls against Rhett’s hip. He grinds down on Rhett, gripping his shoulders, and urges him to keep talking. “Yeah, yeah, naked, yeah. Fuck, Rhett, ask me how I want it.”

Rhett’s beard tickles Link’s cheek, his jaw, his neck, his chest. “How do you want it?”

“Raw,” Link states. “Wet and raw.”

Smiling into Link’s pec, Rhett gives his left nipple a quick suck. “I can do that,” he promises. “Fuck, I’m gonna do that.”

With this, Link can’t help but hold Rhett’s head at his chest, coaxing him to keep licking. Rhett knows a mouth on his nipples gets Link hot quicker than anything, and soon Link’s thighs are trembling, spreading to claim Rhett’s hips. Rhett keeps one hand low, squeezing Link ’til he’s spilling out of his panties, full length of his cock jutting proud, while the other travels the route from Link’s armpit to his hip and back again, taking every inch of his glorious physique. Rhett leans to give Link one more awestruck kiss before he ushers a command.

“Roll over,” Rhett orders, but gently; it’s a low, husky request. He pushes on Link’s hips, helping him to move, and then Link’s on his stomach, presenting his ass.

Rhett’s so fucking horny, his eyes glaze over at the sight of Link’s tiny rump in tinier panties. Hot in the groin, Rhett grunts and bucks against whatever part of Link he can, grabbing two handfuls of ass on the way. He cups Link’s cheeks in his palms, and rubs his thumbs over the sheer fabric, delicate. Spreading Link with both hands, Rhett groans at the peek of his rim through black lace. He smacks one cheek for the fun of it, then the other, just to hear Link yelp.

Rhett knows what Link wants, so he moves quick, wasting little time in yanking the panties down, lace twisting into a tight cord low on Link’s thighs, low enough for Link to spread ‘em. And that’s just what Link does, pushing his face deep into satin pillows and raising his rump for treatment. He’s almost completely nude, but not quite, and the last of it makes Rhett huff.

It’s incredible, the way Link looks sprawled out atop a hotel bed, nearly naked and perfectly placed beneath the canopy. His skin’s a lovely shade against the deep red satin, and with a smack to Link’s rump, he flushes to match. Rhett moves to stand at the foot of the bed, looking down at Link as he unbuckles his jeans.

Link’s peeking at him over his shoulder, one blue eye winking, watching Rhett as he strips his boxers. Rhett steps out of his clothes, cock bouncing against his stomach and stiff at attention at the sight of Link’s body.

Rhett’s about to take his shirt off, too, but Link sticks a leg out and stops him with the pads of his toes. He nudges Rhett through the soft gray cotton and tells him, “Not this. Keep it on.”

Never one to disregard Link’s wishes, especially when he’s bare, Rhett keeps the shirt on, crawling back on the bed in nothing but. He gets his palms on Link’s ass again, then leans to press a kiss to the cheek. He scrubs his beard over the swell of it, then bites the bouncy fat hard, making Link whine. In one rough yank, Rhett strips the twisted-up panties down and off Link’s legs, tossing them away. Now, Link is completely naked, absolutely pink in the nude, and Rhett smiles filthy.

“Good,” he says. “Just how I like it.”

Link wiggles his ass, tempting. “C’mon, big boy. Eat me already.”

Rhett doesn’t need to be told again. He surges, both hands on Link’s rump, spreading his cheeks. In the same movement, Rhett sinks his beardy mouth down on the split, swiping his tongue over Link’s rim with practiced ease. On instinct, Link shudders, squirming back to seek more of Rhett’s tongue, and Rhett gives it to him happily, holding Link steady by the hips as he laps him. Rhett gets sloppy with it, rubbing his beard in the plush of Link’s ass and making him whimper at the bushy feel of it, which in turn has Rhett salivating and licking even wetter. Rhett closes his eyes and buries his face deeper in the crease of Link’s ass, swirling his tongue to loosen the coiled muscle, easing Link into familiar pleasure.

Two candles melt down to the wick in the time Rhett spends eating Link’s ass. It’s one of his favorite routines, licking Link open before fucking him, and Rhett won’t bypass it for anything. He spreads Link’s cheeks as wide as they’ll go, pulling off with a wet mouth to admire the progress. Link’s breathless and twitchy, and his shiny rim is beautifully pink, but Rhett’s not yet satisfied. With each of Link’s whimpers sending blood coursing to his cock, Rhett sweeps his hands up Link’s back, clawing into his spine on the way back down, sinking his mouth once again. He laps and sucks and spits, works Link open ’til he can slip his tongue inside, drool catching in the strands of his beard. By the time Link’s grinding his leaking cock against the bedspread, Rhett’s jaw is sore and his tongue is fuzzy. He pulls back with one final ass-jiggling smack, and soothes Link with calming touches.

Rhett’s breathless, wet-mouthed and painfully hard. “How’s that?”

Link writhes in response, thighs trembling. He rolls himself over and presents his front, cock damp and flushed pink in excitement. He runs his hands down his own body, showing off the lean stretch of him, and gives Rhett a naughty look. “Get to it,” he orders, and gestures to the bedside table.

Knowing what he wants and how quick he wants it, Rhett leans to open the top drawer. He retrieves the lube they’d stocked there and brings it back, Link petting Rhett’s thighs all the while. Link pushes his hands up the length of Rhett’s legs as he uncaps it, and Link’s fingers are just starting to tease the hipbones under Rhett’s t-shirt hem when Rhett presses a lube-soaked fingertip to his rim.

Link relaxes and spreads his legs wide, letting Rhett kneel closer as his wrist works. Rhett slips the middle finger of his right hand past Link’s rim and pumps, lube and spit catching up with one another. He searches for Link’s prostate with one finger, but Link’s impatient, and squirms for the second right quick. Rhett gives it to him, watching his naked body twist pleasurably against the bedding.

“How you feelin’, pretty thing?” Rhett asks, touching Link in soothing strokes with his left hand as his right fingers him open. Given the crease in Link’s brow and the flush on his cheeks, Rhett knows he’s feeling fine, but he likes to hear Link say it.

“Feelin’ real good, boss,” Link replies, grinning.

Rhett teases a third finger, but just the tip, rolling through the slick. “You want me to fuck you?”

Link bends his knees and crosses his ankles behind Rhett’s back. “Ready and willing,” he answers.

Shifting closer, Rhett sweeps Link’s sweaty silver bangs from his forehead. He presses a kiss to Link’s eyebrow, then pulls back to meet Link’s eyes. Blue eyes trusting, Rhett removes his fingers and puts one hand on Link’s knee. He smears lube over the head of his cock, then angles the thick of it at Link’s rim. Link asked for it wet and raw, so with a press of his hips, that’s just how Rhett gives it to him.

Rhett holds Link steady by the waist and pushes, slipping one wet inch at a time. The movement pushes air from Link’s lungs, and he groans with the force of it. Link lets out a soft, satisfied, “Oh, _Rhett,_ ” and Rhett goes red-hot. Rhett grits his teeth, forever overwhelmed at the feel of Link’s insides, forever in lust with the sound of Link in pleasure. He crouches to kiss Link, whispers him another filthy compliment, and begins to grind his hips. He keeps a steady pace, but when Link starts clawing Rhett’s shoulders, moaning at every thrust, Rhett loses his mind.

He takes Link like he loves to, gropes his waist and fucks him rough. When having Link in the nude like this, Rhett can’t get enough of the way he clings to him, gives all of himself over without a fleck of shame, lets Rhett pound him for all he’s worth.

In turn, Link grunts for it, begs Rhett to reach him deeper, fuck him better. “Fuck! Fuck! Oh, fuck! C’mon, do it, Rhett!” 

“Link, please, I’m-“

“Harder, yeah! Fuck, you’re so thick!”

“Damnit, Link, shut up! Your filthy fuckin’ mouth!” Rhett’s overwhelmed, snapping his hips like Link’s begging him to, but he’s desperate to come. He wants to fuck Link for hours, draw out every last grunt and groan, but Link’s filthy mouth is almost too much, his demands for more cock nearly insatiable. No man can truly match these demands, of course, but Rhett’s the closest to doing so. He’s the only one to match Link’s power; he gives Link just what he wants, and in turn, Link gives him an incredible show.

He’s tossing against the pillows, silver bangs sticking up all over the place. Pink cheeks and a slack mouth, Link’s sounds come loud and smutty, and he pulls Rhett as deep as he can, whole body twisting in pleasure. The source of it? Rhett’s hips. Solid, blunt thrusts, over and over ’til Link’s falling apart. And when Link falls apart, well, Rhett follows soon after.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it, fuck, Rhett, right there, fuck, I’m gonna come, please-“

“Shit, baby, fuckin’ pretty, wanna see you come, please let me watch you come-“

Link comes first, clamping tight on Rhett’s cock and spilling wet over his own stomach. Rhett fucks him through it for only a moment before he’s finishing half inside Link, pulling out just in time to pulse hot ropes over Link’s hipbone. Rhett scoops Link in his arms immediately and kisses him, tongues him for all the world’s pleasure. When Rhett leans back, he admires the aftermath.

Link’s absolutely wrecked, sexually sated yet flushed from horn to hoof. Rhett notes Link’s come on his belly and his come on Link’s hip, dripping down into the crease of his thigh. His cock gives a feeble twitch at the sight of it, and Rhett makes a note to come on Link’s thighs more often.

Pressing a quick kiss to Link’s lips, Rhett disappears into the bathroom and returns with a warm, damp cloth. He cleans Link gently, then himself, and tosses it in the hamper. Link watches him as he does this, glowing in appreciation, blushy cheeks and messy sex-hair. He looks so damn sexy after sex.

“You look so damn sexy after sex,” Rhett tells him. He rounds the room to blow out the last of the candles, strips his shirt ‘cuz he likes to sleeps naked, then slips into bed.

Link’s already there, smug and well fucked-out. Above the bedspread, Link’s broad shoulders and chest are still bare, and Rhett loves him for it. “You don’t look too bad yourself,” Link replies.

Rhett comes close, pulling Link’s naked body against his. He goes warm at the touch of their chests, and it’s only a minute of shifting into comfort before Rhett and Link are fast asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

Link awakes, blinking into early sun. He’s in a hotel room in Barcelona, and Rhett is asleep beside him. Correction, Rhett is sleeping _naked_ beside him. Link flushes at the sight. He loves when Rhett’s naked.

He sits up, observing the state of their room in sunlight. Everything’s much redder than he remembers it, brighter in the morning sun, like blood. Rose petals, melted candles, and the clothes they cast aside from the night before, as well as clear glass double doors and a balcony overlooking the city. Admiring it, Link remembers the night in lovely waves, champagne and lots of kissing. He remembers the black lingerie he’d planned, and how good Rhett fucked him, matching his every desire. Flushing in memory, Link turns to him.

There at his right, Rhett sleeps peaceful, beautiful as ever. Link finger-combs his hair back in place and shifts, moving to spoon Rhett from behind. Rhett stirs in his sleep, seeking the warmth of Link’s body, and Link props himself on his elbows to admire the state of his boyfriend at peace.

The look of Rhett’s face in sleep, delicate features and handsome like no one else, has Link hovering. He doesn’t want to disturb Rhett, really, but he needs to get him back for the night before. They’re both naked, and here in the soft morning light, Link needs it. He needs Rhett’s body, wet and pliant.

So, Link brings a hand to Rhett’s bare shoulder, touching him tender. He sweeps his palm down Rhett’s arm, curling his fingers in Rhett’s hand. He leans to kiss the spot between Rhett’s neck and clavicle, and Rhett stirs. Link nuzzles his cheek and hums his good morning.

“Mmm, mornin’, pretty boy.”

“Link-“

Rhett doesn’t get a chance to greet him, as Link’s turning his face to meet his mouth. He smooches Rhett full, lingers on the plush of his lips, and pulls back. Rhett blinks up at him, green-gray eyes seemingly still caught in a dream. Link chuckles at him and sweeps a hand through Rhett’s hair, holding the gaze. “You were so good to me last night.”

“Well, yeah-“

“Shhh, shhh. I wanna get you back.” Link slips his hands under the sheets and touches Rhett’s bare hips, guiding him onto his stomach. Drawing back the bedsheets, Link seeks the full view, and Rhett’s bare body is gorgeous against the bedding, golden-tan skin on red satin pillows. Link’s absolutely smitten, and he promises nothing but tenderness. “Relax, baby, I’ll be gentle. You can fall back asleep, if you like.”

Rhett snorts like he doubts he will, but snuggles into his pillows all the same. He presents his ass and spreads his thighs in consent, so Link takes a moment to touch him, sweeping over his tailbone to squeeze his cheeks. This earns him a small squeak of delight, and with it, Link makes his move.

He leans over Rhett and searches the hotel floor for lube, spotting it by the leg of the nightstand. He leans far to get it, and Rhett holds his hips for balance. Link returns with lube in hand and sets it aside, kisses Rhett’s cheek in thanks, and resumes position behind him.

To start, Link moves to kiss Rhett’s shoulders, down his spine, hands guiding a path to his rump. He gropes Rhett’s hips and massages him a bit, then moves to do the same to Rhett’s glutes. Rhett sinks deeper in pleasure with a grateful hum, and Link smirks. He likes making Rhett feel good.

With a glance to Rhett’s face at peace, Link brings his eyes to his backside. He watches himself spread Rhett’s ass apart, thumbs tugging at the delicate inner skin. He’s got such a beautiful rim, pink and yielding. Link wants inside it as quick as possible, so he reaches for the lube.

He keeps one hand dry, petting Rhett’s hip, uncapping the bottle and drizzling lube between his cheeks with the other. He murmurs adoration as he goes, “Beautiful, just beautiful. And soft. Such soft skin, baby boy.” Link’s got three fingertips trilling Rhett’s crease, wetting him up, by the time Rhett’s tuning in.

“Oh, gosh…” Rhett curves his back just enough, and Link can feel his rim twitch under his fingertips.

Arching into Link’s touches, Rhett’s responsive, whimpering at the tease and bucking into Link’s hand. He begs for more with a spread of his thighs, and Link, as he always will, gives it to him, slipping his middle finger down to the second knuckle. He rolls it in small circles, testing the slippery elasticity. Rhett seems to like this very much, as he raises himself on his elbows and bucks himself back onto Link’s finger, sinking it fully. Link growls something naughty and rises to bite Rhett’s shoulder, adding a second finger quick. Rhett, eager for it, bends his knees and starts to bounce, fucking himself on Link’s fingers.

“You awake now, boy?” Link presses his nose and mouth against Rhett’s hair, huffing into amber strands, as his free hand comes up on instinct. He encloses it delicately on Rhett’s throat, no pressure, just hold, and Rhett whimpers, high-pitched and strained. Link floods hot at the sound and growls into Rhett’s ear, teething the lobe like Rhett likes. Link holds Rhett upright on his knees at a taut angle, Rhett merciless in Link’s hands, Link choking him lightly as he bounces. Link scissors his fingers as he groans, “Fuck, that’s hot, Rhett,” and, “Yeah, ride my fingers,” tightening the hand on Rhett’s throat just enough to make him blush.

Rhett leans down again and bucks, grinding between the sheets and Link’s hand. Link’s about to take Rhett’s hip in hand and fuck him hard with his fingers, which he loves to do, when his cock jolts to attention with a slight stab of pain. Link remembers all at once that he’s gotta fuck Rhett, “Fuck, Rhett, gotta fuck you,” and slips his fingers out.

He moves his left hand to the back of Rhett’s neck and squeezes, crawling over Rhett and setting the weight of his cock on Rhett’s rump as he leans to ask permission. “I love you so much, Rhett. You fuck me so good, please, let me fuck you back.”

Rhett whines, impatient, and gives Link a creased-brow command, handsome as ever. “You started this, you finish it, Neal.”

Smiling just a bit wild, Link gives him a smack to each cheek for talking back, then leans over him for the bedside drawer. “Trust me, I plan to.” Retrieving a condom, Link notes the smooth latex and wiggles his eyebrows. Link tells Rhett he’s got a great ass as he opens the wrapper and gives said ass another smack as he rolls the condom over his cock. As much as he loves having Rhett bare, he’s impatient and wants to fuck Rhett quick, and something about leaving a condom wrapper on the hotel room floor before eight in the morning has Link hot. This being the case, Link casts the wrapper aside and slips his cock between Rhett’s cheeks, rubbing the length of it over his rim, teasing. He takes Rhett’s hips in his hands and crouches to bite Rhett’s neck, rolling his pelvis to grind on his crease.

Rhett’s gasping to be fucked by the time Link slips inside, a sharp, sneaky maneuver that has Rhett boneless. Link pins Rhett to the bed with a hand on the back of his skull, fingers splayed in his mussed curls, mounting him properly. He wastes no time in snapping his hips, just a touch rough ‘cuz he knows Rhett likes a little pain. Rhett proves it, yelping like he can’t decide if it’s pleasure-pain or pain-pleasure, and the sound of it spurs Link on. Eager to please, Link shifts his knees at either side of Rhett’s hips and wrecks into him, all length and pelvis. He fucks him deep, pounding one quick thrust after another, relentless, until Rhett’s curving like a cat in heat and begging Link to take it slow.

Link stills to gentle rhythm, moving his hands to Rhett’s waist. Rhett breathes relief as Link bucks against him at a steady pace, and twists as much as he can to find Link’s face. Link finds Rhett’s first and kisses him, tonguing into his mouth happily. He pulls back to suck a hickey into Rhett’s neck, fucking him torturously slow. He keeps Rhett’s cheeks squished tight on his cock, fucking him in long, languid strokes, sucking his neck all the while. It’s by the fourth hickey that Link snaps him, makes Rhett gasp out something filthy.

“Please, Link, finish me off.”

“You don’t want it slow?”

“No, please, just make me come.”

“You got it.” 

Link grins and takes Rhett by the hips again, shifting him up on his knees, and resumes pounding. Rhett yelps as soon as it starts, clutching the bedsheets for his life. He makes sounds like he wants more and he wants it fast, so Link fucks him, tenacious, swiveling to get Rhett right where he needs it. Link finds that perfect spot inside Rhett and hits it head-on, snapping his hips quick, and it’s only a handful of minutes before Rhett’s begging, long legs quivering.

When Link smacks him hard across the rump, Rhett comes. Crying out Link’s name, Rhett bucks back against Link’s cock and comes on the hotel bedsheets, rocking to catch the last waves of pleasure. A shout of, “Fuck, Rhett!” and Link’s coming, too, tight inside his bottomed-out boyfriend.

Feverish heat simmers into gentle after-bliss, and Link takes a moment to let them breathe. He tells Rhett he’s beautiful after an orgasm, Rhett offers the same, then Link loops his arms under Rhett’s torso and rolls them over, away from the wet. He presses a kiss to Rhett’s temple, smoothing his hands over his belly. When he slips his cock from Rhett’s ass, he peels off the condom and wraps it in tissue, getting dry hands on Rhett as soon as possible. Link curls around him and snuggles in, holding both of them at peace.

It’s a moment of quiet, Link smooching Rhett’s freckly shoulders, when Rhett says, “I think this is gonna be a great trip.”

Link grins, tightens his arms on his beau. “Yeah, I think we’re off to a good start. Unless you need a round two?”

Rhett turns back, mischief in his face. “Round three. Four if you’re counting the plane.”

Moving to claim his mouth again, Link smiles on Rhett’s lips and murmurs, “Shut up and kiss me,” and Rhett does.

Rhett does, and he doesn’t stop for a good long while, and they’ve got nowhere in particular to go, and it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Write the switch!rhink you want to see in the world. Happy Valentine's Day.
> 
> ~find me on [tumblr](http://lovelyrhink.tumblr.com)!~


End file.
